Harry Potter and the New Life
by FNAF-friends
Summary: After witnessing his godfathers death at the end of his 5th year, he decides to correct his life. Harem story. Lemons in later chapters. Harry/Hermione/Ginny/Susan/Luna/Daphne/Fleur. Harry!Powers Harry!Abilities Harry!Elemental Dumbledore/Molly/Ron bashing. On Hold for now, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of fifth year and I was on my way home with the Dursley's, I hated it but Dumbledore said it's the only way to keep me save.

We arrived at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining at about 8pm, and I could see the rage on Uncle Vernon's face. We exited the car and I collected my trunk and cage from the boot, having sent Hedwig to Hermione for the summer. I went in through the door and was about to head upstairs to bed when Vernon started.

"Had a good laugh did you? Getting your freaky friends to threaten us? You lying little brat! What did you tell them?" Vernon bellowed out in pure rage, reminding me of a film I caught a few seconds of during my third summer here, King Kong I think.

"I didn't tell them anything, during the school year my godfather Sirius died and they wanted to scare you into leaving me to grieve" I replied without emotion.

"BULLSHIT! YOU LITTLE FREAK, I'M GOING TO BEAT IT OUT OF YOU THIS TIME!" If possible Vernon became angrier.

"I will give you a choice, you can either let me come and go as I please and eat what I want when I want and I leave you alone or you can try and take me down, but know this, if any of your attacks actually hit me I will put you down like the rabid dog you are" I state with cold fury in my eyes and voice.

Power was rolling of me in waves, Petunia felt it and backed up but Vernon and Dudley who were both too angry to take any notice of this fact. Vernon moved up and tried to land a blow to my gut, but I span out of its path, at the same time my leg shot out and hit him directly in the gut downing and winding the great oaf.

Dudley, seeing his father get beaten came in with a roundhouse kick, I slid between his legs and stood up behind him, he had no time to react as I hit him with a swift kick to the base of his spine, as he was going down the last thing he felt was another swift kick, this one to the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

"Don't worry about those tubs of lard, they are just unconscious" I stated before Petunia could start screeching like a banshee.

I left her there and went up to my room, this summer will be different, much different.

**Authors Note: I need a 6th girl for the Harem, there is a reason I need six but I wont reveal it. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.**


	2. Chapter 2: Heritage Part 1

Up in his room, Harry was unpacking his school trunk. There wasn't much he wanted to take out, just his wallet, wand and potions kit.

"This summer I won't let anything stop me from advancing" Harry said to himself as he went to exit his room. Heading downstairs he passed by Petunia in the hall.

"Ungrateful little bastard! This is the thanks we get for taking you in? Feeding you? Clothing you? Giving you a room to sleep in!" Petunia growled out in pure anger.

"Yes because sleeping in a cuboard, only getting clothes that Dudley grew too fat to wear and only getting table scraps to eat is really commendable" Harry snorted.

Without waiting for the reply he exited the building and summoned the knight bus. Not long after getting on and having a quick chat with Ernie and Stan he was off and in London.

"Morning Tom" Harry greeted the old barkeep kindly.

"Mornin' Mr Potter" the kind barkeep replied with a serine smile.

"I'll be back in about a hour for a drink, okay?" "Sure Mr Potter" "Please Tom, call me Harry" "Sure, Harry"

Walking through the back and tapping the bricks, he entered Diagon Alley, seemed pretty empty for this time of the morning.

One short walk later and he was at the marble steps of the wizarding bank Gringotts. Entering the bank he walked up to the nearest open banker, who just happened to be Griphook, the first goblin he met. "Good morning Master Griphook, I am here to do two things today, 1. I would like to take a proof of heritage test and 2. I would like to access my vault" Griphook looked down shocked, not at what he wanted to do today but because he not only remembered his name but also gave him respect, something which wizards just didn't do these days, with the exception of Nicolas Flammel, but he is nearly 700 years old.

"Morning young one, many thanks for using the proper greeting but how do you remember me?" Griphook asked slowly.

A cheeky grin plastered its way only his face "You were to first goblin I met, and if I remember correctly you took me down to my vault four years ago" Harry replied.

"Ah, anyway, lets get that test done first and then we can go down to your vault, is that acceptable?" Griphook asked.

"Of course Master Griphook" so they made their way into the deeper rooms of the bank used for meetings, this one was a huge 14 seater room with black walls complete with golden borders around he top and bottom of the walls, there was a 14 seater table made of granite and comfortable chairs. Harry and Griphook took seats opposite of each other.

Griphook passed over a runic knife and a sheet of old parchment "Mr Potter, please cut the tip of your thumb on your right hand and drop seven drops of your blood onto the parchment please" so Harry did so.

The blood was absorbed into the parchment and red lines started appearing, when it was complete Griphook read of the results:

Name: Harry James Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Heirs:

Potter

Black

Peverell

Vaults:

Potter

Black

Peverell

Magical Abilities:

Earth Elemental

Natural Martial Artist

"Griphook, how much do I have total?" Harry asked.

"Well, our records show that you have about 574'745'789'566 Galleons and heaps of priceless artworks, statues, jewellery, plus you have stocks in about 67% of the wizarding world stores and 45% of muggle world stores" Griphook stated to the shocked teen.

"Money doesn't really mean anything to me when I don't know how much that is" Harry stated after a full minuet of silence.

"Safe to say, you are one of the richest humans alive, maybe even the richest" Griphook replied. "There is something else"

"What is it Master Griphook?" Harry asked.

"It seems that you have some soul bonds that may go active, you see while you have been at Hogwarts, your magic, being from what we can tell, one of the strongest magical cores we have ever seen, has been bonding with girls, now there is a way to find out what ones of these are compatible, you only need to have contact with them and you will see if they are soul bonded to you" Griphook explained.

"Who are they?" Harry asked nervously, not sure he wanted to know.

Griphook passed the parchment over to him so he could see for himself, it read:

Hermione Jean Granger, Griffindor 5th year (15)

Ginvera Molly Weasly, Griffindor 4th year (14)

Susan Amy Bones, Hufflepuff 5th year (15)

Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw 4th year (14)

Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin 5th year (15)

Fleur Delecour, Beauxbatons graduate, works part time at Gringotts (18)

"You have got to be kidding me!" Harry roared, he couldn't believe it.

This didn't make any sense. Hermione and Ginny yes as Hermione was his friends from back in first year and Ginny he saved back in second and has been friends with her since. Susan he had only talked to a few times in Herbology. Daphne he had never even talked too. Luna he ever met, but didn't think she even liked him as she spent much of her time zoned out, and Fleur he wasn't around much for.

**Authors Note: Thanks for the support on this story, and I'm happy to say that I now have a Beta, spidersage. The polls are in and Fleur won hands down so she has been added in, keep the support coming and have a good day.**

**Authors Note 2: I have just corrected the three flaws in this chapter. 1. mother and father were the wrong way round. 2. his reaction to the amount of money (how it is so much will be explained next time) 3. about Harry not meeting Luna. I hope that does it for this chapter, next one should be up tomorrow if I can get it done around college.**


	3. Chapter 3: Anger

"Mr Potter, if you like we could send word for your ladies to come here?" receiving a nod from a red faced teen he continued "Now, the other thing I would like to tell you is that you are the third Elemental to be born since the days of Merlin and the founders. Godric Gryffindor was an Elemental of Fire, Helga Hufflepuff was a Earth Elemental, Rowena Ravenclaw was a Air Elemental and Salazar Slytherin was a Water Elemental, as they were also the Masters of their respective elements they could also use Lava, Gems, Thunder and Ice respectively. Merlin was a Master of all and could use all that I mentioned"

Harry was stunned that he was part of a near-extinct race, wait, one of three? "Griphook, who are the others?" Harry asked slowly.

"I believe you have already met both. Albus (insert names) Dumbledore, Air elemental, that's how he makes his power seem greater than it is, by blowing it out of proportion (literally). The other is known as Tom Marvelo Riddle, Water elemental" replied the sad Goblin.

"As to your ancestry, you see when the great Merlin was about to die he gathered four wizards and witches, who ha been before he split his soul, and thus his abilities evenly through the the four bodies. These bodies began to change, until their forms showed what is known now as the four founders" Griphook began.

"Not long after this Godric married Rowena and had a happy marriage for about 10 years before they mutually divorced. A few years later Godric married Helga and Salazar married Rowena, however prior to all of this each of them actually had a fling with a muggle-born each going on to become a prominent figure of the wizarding world, I will come back to that later"

"Correct, now Gordic's line went on to create the Peverell brothers from the legend. Now the four lines created by the muggle-born went on as follows. Godric's went on to form the Potter line, Helga's became the Bones', Rowena's became the Lovegood's and Salazar's became the Greengrass" Griphook continued.

"Now the Peverell line was where it squibbed out, you see the oldest brother and wielder of the fabled Elder Wand was murdered before he could mate, the middle brother and owner of the Resurrection Stone went crazy as he couldn't have any children with his loved one as she was dead, the final brother and the wielder of the Invisibility Cloak was the only one to have a child, so that line went on for about two more generations before it squibbed out. Eventually that line came back into magic but under a different name, Evans" Griphook concluded.

"That's my mums maiden name!" Harry exclaimed.

"Correct Harry, that is how you are a pure-blood, Gryffindor blood from your fathers side, and Peverell blood from your mothers side" Griphook smiled.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Lobby_**

Daphne was pissed off, to put it politely. She had just got out of bed to start the day when a house elf named Flopp popped into her bedroom saying that she was needed at an important meeting with the new 'Lord Black' and her mind came to one conclusion, Malfoy had claimed the title and wanted to bind her to him, which leads to her being in a waiting room in Gringotts.

While she was in her own thought and keeping her ice-queen persona up she didn't notice two things. One: an elf had brought tea and biscuits into the room and two: there were five other girls now in the room.

Looking around from left to right she saw that muggle-born know-it-all lion Hermione, conservatory dressed in muggle jeans and a blue and red striped jumped that seemed to hug her curves. She quite liked her as Hermione and Susan worked in Runes and Arithmacy with her.

Next was the youngest Weasley, just another blood-traitor, 'she looks good too' curse her brain, why did the lions look so good without their robes. Fitted in dungarees and a light pink t-shirt she did look good.

To Ginny's left was 'Loony' Lovegood, not dressed as weird but still with those radish earrings. She was wearing blue and pink striped shorts that showcased her slender long legs and a long sleeved blue t-shirt.

Next in line was Susan, another friend, today complete in a red t-shirt that defiantly showed off her curves and a pair of skinny jeans maybe? Susan is always kind to everybody.

Lastly is that French witch Fleur Delecour, she too was wearing skinny jeans but she had of a loose fitting top that tried to hide her assets but failed.

"Are we all here to see Lord Black then?" Luna asked casually, almost with no ease at all, receiving five nods she continued "Who do you girls think it is?"

Hermione and Ginny thought it would be Harry as Sirius wouldn't let Malfoy have it.

Susan and Fleur didn't know but they hoped it wouldn't be a death eater.

Luna wouldn't say but Daphne needed to be the bringer of bad news.

"I wish and hope I am wrong about this but-" Daphne was cut off.

"No one cares what you think snake, go back to your dung-" Ginny hissed but couldn't continue as she was in too much pain, Hermione had taken advantage of her loosing concentration and had twisted her arm up her back as far as it would go.

"Ginny I will only warn you once, Daphne is my friend and is not like the other Slytherin's. Her, Astoria and Tracey are only there because of their devious minds, all three are great at making plans that cover all bases, not to mention that Slytherin are notorious for their use of politics" Hermione warned before turning back to Daphne, "Please continue"

"Thanks 'Mione, as I was saying, I wish and hope I am wrong but from whats been going around the front runner for Lord Black is Draco as his mother is Sirius's cousin" Daphne stated sadly.

"Dat horrid 'ittle boy who asked me too dance and get on my knees?" Fleur asked confused, at receiving a nod from Hermione fireballs formed in her palms.

After a few minuets she had calmed down, just in time to be escorted to the room holding Lord Black.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait and the fact this one came out after Chapter 4 but it took a while, hopefully this one gets good reviews**


	4. Chapter 4: Titles and Contracts

Turning around he was met by five death glares and a serine smile, Harry was terrified, here were six girls, five of which, by the looks of it want him dead, and on top of that one of the girls, namely Fleur, was angry if the fact that the Veela was holding fireballs was any indication.

"Hello girls, why are you so angry?" Harry asked, nearly shaking in his seat.

"Why? Because we get told that we apparently have soul bonds with the heir of the Black family, and soul bonds are unbreakable!" Daphne growls out.

"Whoa, calm down, I didn't know about this either until Griphook here told me" he pleaded, hoping to get out of the room in one piece.

"Girls, please sit down and I will explain it all for you" Griphook asked, trying to defuse the situation as if the heir to four vaults died he would look bad in comparison as he is responsible for this.

The girls each took a seat waiting for answers, still quite angry.

"Harry if you would start" Griphook started.

"Well, after I got home and was threatened by my uncle, and of course I put him and Dudley down easily, not 'Mione not with magic, I went upstairs and started to plan how to get my life back on track. First thing this morning I took the Knight Bus to the Leakey Cauldron, and from there made my way to Gringotts to get an inheritants test and to access my family vault" Harry started before handing copies of the test to each girl, courtesy of Griphook.

"This is what was revealed, in fact, Griphook isn't my fam…" Harry tried but was cut off by Susan.

"Hey, what's this ability about? Natural Martial-Artist?" She asked.

"A Natural Martial-Artist ability allows the user to record and store any martial art moves from anyone that see using them" replied Hermione.

"Correct and incorrect Miss Granger, you are right about what it does but not in this case. Your great grandfather Harry came up with a spell that acted like it, the spell was almost an exact replica of the ability, I say almost as this spell allowed him to pass down martial arts moves and knowledge to his son as he is being developed in his wife, it works by when the male is depositing his sperm inside his wife, the usual genes and DNA are sent, but with this spell when the embryo is four weeks old the martial arts abilities develop. With your family who were believers that magical ability wasn't everything, loved martial arts and because of that you have knowledge of 23 different forms of martial arts" Griphook explained, after being told she was wrong she get angry but through the explanation she realised that she was completely right but with a couple of things extra.

"Now Harry, we should do your family tree to see how exactly you got to be the Black heir" Griphook said as he passed over a knife and bowl.

"Hmm it says here, that long ago Dorea Black married a Potter passing down the DNA for you to be part of the Black family and become their heir"

"Griphook? How am I supposed to have this many wives?" Harry asked worried.

Ginny spoke up "You see, half of your bethroweds are the last of their line or have siblings too young to carry it on" she said pointing to Luna, Susan and Fleur "While the other half don't have to worry, I have six brothers to carry the line on, Daphne has Astoria to help and Hermione doesn't have to worry as she is a muggle-born"

"That's true, but do you girls want this? I would hate to think of you entering something you didn't want or ask for. I had that in fourth year with the TWT and I have heard stories of girls entering loveless marriages because of a contract, hell Sirius nearly ended up marring Narcissa, his cousin, only managed to get out of it by escaping to the Potters to seek refuge" Harry rambled.

Griphook looked at the faces of the girls and was surprised to see that the girls had tears in their eyes at thinking he didn't want them, obviously miss-understanding him.

"I mean, I do want to marry you but if you're not comfortable with it then I..." he wasn't able to finish as he was engulfed by six sobbing witches, each crying because he accepted them and wanted to make sure they were comfortable with it.

"If you girls would get off of Harry we could finish up the last two items on the agenda" Griphook smirked, something which looked disturbing on a goblin.

After the women got off of Harry he continued "First of the two is that is your properties. You have several but here is the complete list"

The piece of parchment showed the following results:

Potter Manor – Northwest England

Black Manor – Northeast England

Shell Cottage – Yorkshire

Black holiday home 1 – Spain

Black holiday home 2 – Mexico

Potter holiday home 1 – Australia

Potter holiday home 2 – Russia

Peverell Castle – South Wales

Gryffindor Castle – Egypt

The girls and Harry were gobsmacked, not only was there a lot of properties but he also owned two castles "Wow" was all the response he got from them all.

Chuckling, he continued, "The last thing to do is to accept the rings from these different family names" he passed towards Harry four small boxes. Harry opened them all before gazing at the beauty of the rings.

The Potter ring was a sparkling Emerald with the Potter crest on the top, it has a lion with a snake on top of its head, and the band was gold and encrusted with little sparkling rubies.

The Black ring was a deep Onyx stone with the Black crest of honour on the front; it showed a shield that had creatures of power in it, Basalisk, Manticore, Wraith and Nundu. It had a silver band encrusted with tiny sapphires.

The Peverell ring was an Opal with a strange symbol on the top. It was a triangle with a circle inside; running vertically through the middle was a line. The band was silver with no jewels.

The Gryffindor ring was a beautiful Ruby, emblazed on the top was a golden Griffin. The band was made of gold with an alteration of tiny encrusted Sapphire, Ruby, Gold and Emerald stones.

Harry picked up the Potter ring and slid it onto his finger, as soon as it was at the base a squeal from his left, looking over he spotted a nearly identical ring in Ginny's ring finger, almost as it is a feminine version of the Potter ring "Congratulations Miss Weasley, you are not only recognised as Lady Potter but your also emancipated" came Griphook's reply to her squeal.

Without saying a word he picked up the Black ring, and after a silent thanks to mangy mutt Sirius, placed it on the same finger as the Potter ring and to his surprise they combined into one ring, another squeal later Daphne was in the same position as Ginny.

Next up was the Peverell ring, combined with the other two he could now see the ring was forming into an emerald with the crests of the previous rings lining the bottom. Instead of a squeal this time he couldn't breathe as Hermione, who the ring appeared on tried to squeeze the life out of him with her famous 'Mione hugs.

Lastly was the Gryffindor ring, it too combined with the others but this time no squeals were heard, 'strange' Harry thought as each time he put a ring on he could feel the ring move to one of the girls followed by a squeal or hug "Griphook? When I put each ring on I could feel the feminine version seek out one of the ladies, I felt that this time as well but none of the girls have acquired the Gryffindor's feminine ring. What happened?" Harry asked worried that a seventh girl would become part of it.

"I think I know who it went to" Luna spoke up.

**Authors Note: I know this is being posted before Chapter 3. This is because Ch3 is on my home computer and I typed this up at college today. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Authors Note 2: Thanks to all of you who like this story and have reviewed with both nice comments and comments pointing out that I have something wrong in the text.**

**Calebros. ReadsWayToMuch. howmanyisthat. starboy454. ThunderClaw03. ActualWeeb. Albionia. And many more, all you guys are awesome! Keep up the support!**


	5. Chapter 5: Potter Manor

Chapter 5

Last Time:

_"I think I know who it went to" Luna spoke up._

Chapter 5: Potter Manor

"Look around the table Harry, the only one without their hands above the table is Fleur, so it is obvious who has the feminine Gryffindor ring" Luna pointed out wisely.

Fleur moved her hands onto the table, revealing the ring, just as Luna spoke, "How can this be? I am the Delecour heir, how can I be Lady Gryffindor?"

"That Lady Gryffindor is simple. The Gryffindor line doesn't need to have a direct heir, the heir ship can be passed onto any one of Harry's children, regardless of line. Just because Harry is Lord Gryffindor it doesn't affect the other titles" Griphook clarified.

"Thank you Griphook, are we done? I wouldn't want to take any more of your valuable time" Harry asked kindly.

"Yes we are Harry, have a good day" Griphook replied.

Harry and his ladies got up and exited the conference room, but as Harry left Griphook heard his speak one last line, "May your gold flow free and may your enemies fall by your blade" this shocked the small goblin.

/In the Lobby/

"Well girls, we have two options, we can either go to one of my properties, or we can go shopping first" Harry spoke up 'Hopefully they pick option two' he thought to himself.

The girls looked between themselves, something which worried Harry as it seemed that they could speak telepathically. After a full minuet of discussion which felt a lot longer than it was, he got a reply of six girls dragging him towards Madam Matkins.

Remembering something he heard while in the dorm about how girls shop from Seamus and Dean who both go shopping with their families, both having two sisters and a mother, he pleaded, "Please don't hurt me"

"Don't worry Harry; we won't hurt you … much" Daphne replied, this reminded him of something he wanted to ask her.

"Daphne?" he asked thoughtfully, "Why is it since I saw you today you seem nice and warm, but when you're at Hogwarts you're closed-off and cold?"

Daphne turned her head and sighed, "When you're in Slytherin and female, males tend to think they can do anything they want, many a girl has been raped or killed for trying to stop them" she revealed.

Ginny spoke up, apparently over her hatred, "What about you and your friends, Tracey and Astoria?"

"One, Astoria is my sister and two, she and I were taught before Hogwarts some spells to protect ourselves from our mother. These spells are the only things keeping up from joining the rest, as for Tracey I taught her the same spells" Daphne spoke sadly, "Even so, it's only a matter only a matter of time before we get caught, it nearly happened on the last day of term…" she trailed off before telling what happened.

/Flashback/Slytherin Dorm 6:34am/

Daphne was just coming out of her dorm room with her sister and Tracey. Walking down the stairs she caught a strange smell coming from the 2nd year girl dorms, investigating she was nearly grabbed by Vincent Crabbe Jr. Quickly dodging she pulled Astoria and Tracey out of the way and ran down the stairs.

They were cut off at the bottom in an ambush of the inquisitorial squad, and they were not alone. Malfoy, Goyle, Nott, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Flint, Snape, among others.

They were saved by none other than Peeves, he had always liked Astoria.

"Peeves don't like you Snapey, not time for you to pay, no one messes with my friend" Peeves threatened, Snape paled, he knew what happens when Peeves gets mad.

Snapping back to attention Snape quickly ran, followed by the squad.

"Thanks Peevey" Astoria smiled, before they all laughed at him, it was funny to see a ghost blush.

/End Flashback/

"That's horrible Daphne" Harry said as he went to give her a hug, which she replied, quietly crying.

Hermione breaks in as they start picking out a new wardrobe for Harry, "That reminds be, what allies do we actually have on our side?"

"Why don't we go one by one and say who are families are allied with?" Harry asks.

"Sure, I'll write them down" Hermione smiles helpfully.

Three hours of clothes shopping from Harry and all the girls, paid for by Harry later, they had a list built up.

· Abbott

· Black

· Bones

· Davis

· Delecour

· Greengrass

· Gryffindor

· Hufflepuff

· Longbottom

· Lovegood

· Peverell

· Potter

· Ravenclaw

· Slytherin

· Tonks

· Weasley

"That's not nearly all we have, is it?" Ginny asked.

"We should have more but we need to send off owls to our other possibilities of our allies" Hermione said.

"Any idea's who to ask?" Susan asked.

After about ten minutes of discussion, they had a short list;

· Lavender Brown

· Romilda Vayne

· Seamus

· Lee Jordan

· Dean Thomas

· House Diggory

· Justin Flin-Fletcher

· Colin Crevley

· Su Li

· Cho Chang

· Penelope Clearwater

· Viktor Krum

"That seems to be all for now, maybe gaining them as allies will give us more roads to pursue" Harry pointed out, "Now how about we go to one of my houses"

Six nods later Fleur aperated them to Potter Manor, a colossal building made of various stone types.

The left section is made of Granite, next to that is a marble section, the rest he couldn't identify. The manor was beautiful; it had a total land space of two whole acres, of this 130 acre land space.

To the left of the manor was a forest that put the Forbidden Forest to shame, just from what he could see, the forest held; Centaur, Unicorn, Elemental Wolves and Kneazle.

To the right of the manor was a mountain? Probably a man-made one; inhabited by; Griffin, Manticore, Dragon, Phoenix and Royal Phoenix.

Behind the manor was a huge lake filled with Mermaids, Merpeople, Grindilow and a Kraken!

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Luna asked happily before skipping towards the manor, followed by the others.

"Hello Master, I am Kerip, head elf here at Potter manor" said a small house elf, but bigger than he had ever seen "To answer your question, your family is the only one to show house elf's any respect enough to turn us back to our true forms"

"I heard of that! Years ago there was a war between the Goblins and Elf's, the Goblins were winning so the Elf's went to wizards for help, they bound them and over the generations it has been made worse as now any Elf who isn't bound to a human will slowly lose their power and sanity until they die, they feed of their masters magic to keep them alive and sane" Hermione blurted out.

"Correct Lady Peverell, but the Potters came across the spells used to bind our kin and freed us, Potter Manor is run completely on free, unbound Elf's" Kerip replied.

"Kerip, I know two House Elf that wish to become mine, could I use the spell to free them completely?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master, if you call them here we can get that done before dinner" Kerip replied.

"DOBBY, WINKY" Harry called before two Elf appeared, one hyperactive and one drunk.

NEXT CHAPTER: Free Elf and Tour

**Authors Note: On Chapter 4 I received a review asking whether this was a 'Crackfic', I have no idea what that is but I think I would call it an AU fic, would that be correct?**


End file.
